Nafsu
by Ikara no Shinji
Summary: Sebuah petualangan bercinta yang dilakun Naruto.


**Disclaimer :Naruto© by Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : Miss Typo, Gaje, Abal, Lemon-?-**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Nafsu **

Tante Shizune , suaminya perwira di satuan militer dan kami bertetangga. Kamar tidurku pas di sebelah dapur mereka (kami tinggal di komplek, di rumah dinas karena ayah saya itu pegawai sipil AD). Jadi hal yang biasa, bangunan tadinya terpisah di satu kompleks lama-lama dibangun dan tergabung. Dinding pemisah di depan kamarku itu pakai batu karawang dan ditutup dengan lembar seng. Di depan dapur Tante Shizune itu mereka buat tempat cuci baju sebenarnya. Tapi si tante suka mandi di situ. Nah, aku sudah lepaskan ujung seng pemisah, jadi bisa mengintip. Buah dadanya besar. Pernah sekali kuintip terus, dia tahu dan cuma bilang, "Ayo kamu ngapain?" katanya. Hari Sabtu aku suka main ke rumahnya, anaknya masih kecil-kecil. Aku suka ke sana karena banyak majalah dan koran dari kantor si oom. Dan si oom lagi tugas belajar 1 tahun untuk naik pangkat ke Bandung. Di situ ada ibunya Tante Shizune tinggal di situ juga, dia sudah janda; anaknya Tante Shizune 2 orang, waktu itu umurnya 2 3 tahunan. Ia menikah setamat SMA waktu itu.

Kira-kira jam 09.00 malam aku masih asyik bongkar majalah-majalah tua dan si tante memanggil dari kamar. "To, tolong dong Tante agak pegel, pijetin ya!" Biasa kami memang suka saling tolong, kadang ibu saya minta dikerokin sama Tante Shizune atau Tante Shizune minta dibuatkan kue, begitu deh tetangga yang baik. Aku sih tidak curiga walaupun sering aku intip. Lagi pula anak-anaknya masih pada bangun nonton video di kamarnya. Biasa film kartun. Aku rada enggan karena masih asyik baca, sebenarnya. Pintu kamar tidak ditutup, si oma masih di dapur sedang beberes, jadi tidak ada suasana yang mendukung untuk ngeres-ngeres. Aku masuk ke kamar masih sambil menenteng majalah, aku pikir sambil mijati (paling punggungnya, aku pikir) aku mau baca. Soalnya si Oma itu pelit, majalahnya tidak boleh dibawa pulang.

Waktu di kamar aku lihat Tante Shizune pakai daster batik (itu lho yang murahan di Pasar Senen, 5 ribu ya satunya). "To, ini leher Tante kok kencang dan badan rasanya pegel linu, mau flu kali ya," katanya. Kemudian dia duduk menghadap TV di kamar di ranjang besar (ukurannya king, kalau tidak salah) dan katanya, "Pakai itu saja To, krim Vaseline." Aku ambil dan duduk di belakangnya, karena dia di tengah aku jadinya duduk juga ke tengah ranjang dan Tante ada di antara kakiku, majalah aku buka di samping kanan, aku separuh hati mau pijat karena sedang baca artikel menarik. Bisa dibayangi ya suasananya, masih ribet, ada anak-anak, ada ibunya, suara TV kencang. Pokoknya aku sih tidak ada intensi apa-apa.

Tante Shizune membuka daster resleting belakangnya, dan aku tuang lotion ke telapak dan mulai memijat lehernya, sambil baca majalah. Terasa lehernya memang hangat lebih dari normal. Aku pijat pelan-pelan dan si tante mendesah keenakan (aku memang pintar mijat kayaknya). Sudah agak lama si tante bilang, "Tolong ke punggung bawah dong? dan sletingnya turuni lagi saja biar gampang." Aku tarik sleting dan dasternya tersibak jauh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku agak surprised karena tidak ada tali BH (mestinya waktu mijat leherku sudah tahu ya karena di atas bahu tidak ada tali, dasar tidak niat jadi tidak konsen).

Aku tuang lagi lotion dan kusaputkan di punggungnya, "Uhh dingin," kata Tante Shizune sambil membungkuk ke depan lebih jauh. Aku pijati bahunya dan dasternya agak merosot dan dari kaca meja hias di sebelah pojok kanan TV aku melihat bukit susunya mulai tersembul separuh lebih dan pikiranku tiba-tiba agak mendesir, mulai deh ngeres. Majalah sudah tidak aku lihat lagi, penis terasa mulai keras dan aku sengaja memijatnya agak kugoyang-goyang bahunya dengan harapan dasternya merosot lagi. Eh, karena agak pas, tidak mau turun lagi. Wah bagaimana nih, aku agak maju duduknya tapi belum merapatkan barisan ke badan Tante Shizune . Aku lanjutkan memijat ke arah lengan atas dan sengaja kudorong dasternya lagi dan kali ini berhasil, debar jantungku tambah kencang dan mulutku mulai kering. Dasternya turun lagi dan pinggir pentil buah dadanya sudah kelihatan. Tapi waktu kudorong lagi malah tidak mau turun, aku kecewa dan si tante juga diam saja. Ya sudah aku nikmati seadanya di kaca itu. Lalu aku pijat terus ke arah punggung dan aku ada ide, aku ulur tanganku memijat dengan keempat jariku mendekati meraba pangkal buah dadanya, lama aku memijat dan aku berusaha semakin ke depan keempat jariku (bisa dibayangi tidak). Ya, lumayan aku dapat juga tepi-tepi buah dadanya. Si tante diam saja sambil nonton TV, aku juga tidak berani melanjutkan macam-macam (takut ditampar pula).

Aku pijat makin turun ke pinggang dan dasternya susah menghalangi, jadi aku pijat dari luar (padahal kalau sekarang aku pasti berani ngomong, "Tante ini dasternya dibuka saja ya.." dasar masih tolol waktu itu). Dari pinggang aku terus ke pantatnya dan ketika itu penisku sudah keras kencang. Tiba-tiba si tante bergeser, pegal barangkali duduk diam terus, dan agak mundur, aku tidak sempat menghindar dan pantatnya kena penisku. Aku pakai celana pendek training dari kain kaos waktu itu. Dia kaget dan di kaca aku lihat dia agak mesem tapi masih diam. Aku juga terpana dan merasa salah. Tapi ya aku juga tidak geser menghindari, jadi aku biarkan saja. Terus si tante ambil selimut besar dan menutupi kakinya dan pahanya. Kemudian dia menyender agak ke belakang dan bisiknya, "Pijetin paha Tante dong!" Nah aku mau tidak mau karena dari belakang jadinya mesti merapatkan badan. Aku ulurkan tangan ke depan ke paha atasnya, agak bingung dan ketika aku lihat di kaca dia senyum, sambil merem matanya, buah dadanya masih kelihatan sisi atasnya dan pungungnya terasa hangat di dadaku dan mukaku dekat lehernya yang jenjang. Aku tak sengaja bernafas di lehernya dan telinganya dan dia menggelinjang geli. Ya, aku juga jadi berani dan kuulurkan tangan ke depan memijat paha atas dari bawah selimut. Eh, si daster rupanya sudah disingkap ke atas dan aku terpegang paha Tante Ida tanpa daster lagi.

Lututku sudah lemas dan nafasku sudah tidak teratur mendesah di lehernya yang jenjang. Aku pijat pelan-pelan dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan Tante Ida menjamah ke belakang dan menyentuh penisku. Aku seperti kena lisrik dan sempat agak menjerit, eh si tante bilang, "Ssst.. diam. Apa sih ini keras bener?" tanyanya sambil nanar menatap aku di kaca. Dan tangannya meraba makin ke tengah penis dan tiba-tiba dia membuka kancing celana (kalian tahu kan celana kain kaos itu, kancing "cepret"-nya cuma dua dan aku memang tidak pakai celana dalam lagi). Dan Tante Shizune menggenggam batang penisku. "To, raba terus pahaku di atasnya, aku juga masukkan tanganku, astaga! tidak ada celana dalamnya." Dan aku teruskan jari-jariku (sudah jadi berani dan otakku sudah kacau tidak peduli ada anak-anak di lantai bawah di depan kami itu, dan suara si oma di dapur masih klontang klonteng orang berberes). Lebih kaget lagi aku tidak menemukan rambut apa-apa di pangkal paha atas Tante Shizune itu. Padahal waktu aku intip tempo hari seingatku lebat sekali tuh.

Kuraba-raba terus dan di kaca kelihatan Tante Shizune mukanya seperti orang bingung keenakan (padahal aku belum masukkan ke lubangnya, masih bego aku, karena ini pengalaman pertamaku, eh aku waktu itu masih di SMP kelas 3). Tante Shizune agak mengangkangkan pahanya dan aku terus mengusap-usap dan menangkupkan telapakku di bukit gundul itu, tidak tahu mesti apa (uih guoblook tenan kalau kata Basuki). Hangatnya bukan main, sementara tangan si tante masih mengurut-urut lembut batang penisku, aku duduk agak maju lagi. Auhh, enaknya bukan main deh dipegang sama wanita itu. Badan Tante Shizune harum juga karena lotion dan ada semerbak jasmine. Kulit Tante Shizune itu putih berseri. Akhirnya dia menyender total dan tanganya di penis dan buah zakarku, ujung penisku sudah kuyup sama seminal fluid yang keluar. Aku sudah kepingin benar menangkupkan tangan di buah dadanya tapi susah karena pasti bisa kelihatan anak-anaknya. Tiba-tiba aku ingin kencing dan agak sakit rasanya, aku bingung dan akhirnya aku bilang tante bahwa aku ingin kencing. "Ohh.. ya sudah kamu ke kamar mandi Tante situ!" Aku bangun dan ke kamar mandi dan sambil menyesel-nyesel takut nanti si tante berubah pikiran. Aku kencing dan.. astaga! itu kepala penis sudah benar-benar basah, kalau tidak karena kehalang kencing sudah orgasme mungkin tadi itu. Setelah kencing aku bersihkan si kepala jamur yang sudah merah tua sekali warnanya.

Waktu aku balik, si tante sudah kemulan sama selimut sambil duduk, aku duduk lagi di pinggir ranjang dan Tante Shizune bilang, "Ayo To, pijetin lagi, kamu duduk lonjorkan kakimu!" Wah aku jadi semangat lagi, penisku sudah agak layu setengah ereksi. Kancing "cepret" celana pendekku aku tidak kancing lagi. Begitu duduk aku rapatkan lagi barisan (he he..he seperti baris berbaris saja). Aku kaget karena ternyata dasternya tidak ada, pantas Tante Shizune kemulan selimut. Dan dia tidak duduk tapi berlutut bersimpuh agak nungging ke depan. Dia membisikkan, "To, biar Tante duduk di atas pangkuanmu." Aku melonjorkan kaki rapat dan si tante mengangkang lalu duduk berlutut pantatnya persis di atas penisku, aku benar-benar setengah masih merasa apa ini mimpi basah saja. "Kamu pengen pegang susu Tante kan, ayo kamu raba." Dan di dalam selimut itu aku bebas, tanganku merajalela. Duh enaknya memerah susu kenyal, dan putingnya terasa kasar di telapak tanganku, seketika mengeras dan si tante begitu aku meremas gemetar dan bibirnya terlihat di kaca digigitnya. Aku meremas-remas seperti tukang roti mengaduk adonan roti. Tangan Tante Shizune juga tidak diam, dia menggenggam penisku dan digosok-gosokkan di bibir vaginanya. Aku merasa luar biasa hangat itu bukitnya. Dan tanganku kedua-duanya aktif sekali. Jariku memilin pulir-pulir dan melintir putingnya, besarnya ada sebesar jari kelingking (anaknya doyan ASI kali ya). Ukuran buah dadanya berapa ya, ada 38C barangkali.

_**Bersambung**_

_**Don't forget to review**_


End file.
